


And Then I Can Rest

by LeviSqueaks



Series: The Werebunnies Made Me Do It [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Gen, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Internal Thoughts, Lost Gabriel, The Werebunnies made me do it, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks
Summary: Gabriel found what was lost and lost it again. It was almost over, and then he can rest.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural)
Series: The Werebunnies Made Me Do It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	And Then I Can Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

When the angel popped into existence behind the brothers in Gabriel’s perfectly crafted TV universe, it was a shock to the system. It had been centuries, sure. But Gabriel knew that particular signature anywhere, no matter what face he wore. It was both balm for his weary grace and a bolt of terror as he was confronted with his past and all he had left behind. He couldn’t afford to show that vulnerability though, especially not to the Winchesters. It would ruin his plans. “Hiya, Castiel!” he greeted as if his heart wasn’t tearing in two.

There was that moment, the tiniest of hesitations as Castiel’s eyes widened when Gabriel quickly duct taped his mouth shut before he could ruin the surprise. It appeared that Dad couldn’t even let him have peace when he was missing. He flicked his wrist to send Castiel off, desperate to stall him. He just needed the seraph to stay away long enough to get through the Winchesters’ thick neanderthal skulls. He could think about his baby brother later.

The unbidden determination sent another bolt of sorrow through him as he whisked the brothers away to the game show, a malicious smirk crossing his face at the thought of Dean getting some just desserts.

He let it all play out as he closed his eyes, steadying himself against a wall of the set as he brought a hand up to hide his face. While it wasn’t exactly the same in Heaven, he remembered what it felt like to hold that tiny, burgeoning grace in his hands, holding Castiel close in his arms as he soothed the worry and fear in the fledgling. He remembered flying with Castiel in the heavens, answering his curious questions, watching the humans with him and sneaking him away to play in the ocean. He gave a quiet, keening moan of loss as he dug his fingers into his face. He just… had to get through it, it was almost done. He was so tired and it was almost done.

He heard the chants and cheers from the audience and ran his hands rapidly over his cheeks to wipe any remnants of tears away before plastering on his wide grin and racing out from the doors to wave, smirking at the furious expressions of the brothers.

It was almost over, and then he could rest.


End file.
